Lost Innocents
by Jeanette2150
Summary: Miranda's abuseive past made her ran away with her daughter but a year and a half later someone goes and finds her. Will he be able to make her love again MG Plz review.
1. Prologue

Lost Innocents  
  
Summary: Miranda ran away and doesn't want to be found, but when one person finds her will he come back with or will he stay with her? R&R  
  
A/N: Hey guys this is my first story, hope you guys don't go hard on me, I'm trying my best to be a good writer because that's what I want to be.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
"I can't do this" said Miranda as she struggled to push as hard as she can. The nurse was looking down where she was pushing. She began to breathe hard then screamed out in pain. "It hurts so much"  
  
"You could do this, Miranda just push" said the nurse. She closed her eyes and gave a strong push. "I see the head, keep going"  
  
"I can't feel my hand" said Cody. he struggled to let go of her hand but she wouldn't let go. Finally when he pryed his hand out of hers, he left into the waiting room, where Adrienne was waiting, she tuck back a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear and got up.  
  
"Is she okay?" she asked. He held out his hand to her. it was red and it look like it shrunk.  
  
"The question is am I okay?" he said. "She almost killed my hand, tell me when you are going to have a baby you are not going to send my hand to the grave" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I won't do that to you" she repiled, all of a sudden they heard the cry of a baby coming from Miranda's room. Adrienne's smile widen more. The doctor came out and told them that they could come in. They walked in hand in hand.  
  
Miranda was looking down at the baby in her arms. "You are so beautiful" she said to the baby. She had black hair and light colored eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Cody.  
  
"Tired" she repiled.  
  
"She's so cute" said Adrienne sitting down next to her. "Look at her eyes, she has green eyes" she took one of her hands. "What are you going to name her?"  
  
"Natalie" she said softly. "I always liked that name" she reached down and kiss the top of her baby's head.  
  
"Are you going to call your parents and friends and say that you are in the hospital?" asked Cody. Adrienne hit him in the stomach and gave him a look. "She is not going to hide this for so long, I bet they are looking for you"  
  
"I don't want to be found" repiled Miranda shaking her head. "I don't want anyone to find me, especially him, What if he finds me and tries to kill me, I don't want to leave Natalie without a mother"  
  
"Your friends don't know what happened to you, you left them in the dark and ran away, they must think a hunderd of things that happened to you" Cody sat at the cornor of the bed. "All I'm saying is that can you at least call them and tell them you're okay" Miranda thought for a moment. She hated to admit it but he was right.  
  
"Okay, I'll call them" she said. "But can I do it tommorrow" Adrienne and Cody both nodded A few seconds later the nurse came to take Natalie, when everyone left Miranda glanced out the window and sighed, then she fell asleep.  
  
A/N: This is the end of the prologue, kinda short I know but it will get longer. please tell me what you think, please don't flame me and stay tuned for the next chapter. bye 


	2. Chapter 1

Lost Innocents  
  
A/N: hey guys thanks for the reviews.it means alot to me, I thought you guys wouldn't like it. I'll explain who Adrienne and Cody are. I'm getting to it. Oceanrain sorry i was rude. i shouldn't have asked for it, take time to relax and when ever you want you can contune the story. i said it was smilar because the girl gets beated and gets saved. but mine has a baby invloved. hope you like my next chapter it took me a long time to do it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie Mcguire or the Characters. I only own Natalie, Adrienne and Cody.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Miranda woke up with a start. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed, it was already morning. She was having nightmares agaian. She glanced at the phone that was on the table next to her, then she reached for it and placed it on her bed. There was no one in the room so she picked up the reciever and dialed the number. her hands started to shake as she pressed the numbers.Sudden a nurse came in carrying Natalie with her. Miranda quickly hung up the phone and smiled at the nurse.  
  
"Hi Miranda" she said. "Someone is here to see you" She went to her bed and placed the baby in her arms. "I think she's hungry" She then reached into her left pocket and took out a bottle."Here you go" Miranda pulled back the blanket from her face and gave her the bottle. "The doctor told me that you chould go home tommorrow, so I'll see you later" She nodded and then the nurse left.  
  
"Hey" said Adrienne coming in. "How are you?"  
  
"Not so good" repiled Miranda not taking her eyes off the baby. "I had that nightmare agian but this time I was calling Gordo on the phone and I was still running before he picked up I woke up"  
  
"Maybe its' a sign" said Adrienne shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe your dream is telling you something like maybe are you really going to call him?" Miranda gave an unsecure look. "Come on you know Cody was right"  
  
"Yeah, Cody was right, I should have said something especially to Gordo who's been taking care of me when I was sick, he was worried about me and I saw it in his eyes" she started to smile wide then blushed. "I want to hear his voice, I still sort of have feelings for him"  
  
"Here" repiled Adrienne getting Natalie from her arms. "I'll continue to feed the baby while you call your lover"  
  
"He's not my lover" she said almost throwing the bottle at her head, but instead she gave it her. "He doesn't even know that how I feel about him" Adrienne turned around and started to think of something. "What are thinking about?" Miranda said from behind.  
  
"Nada malo prima" (Nothing bad, cousin) repiled Adrienne turning back to her. "Would you call already" Miranda shot her a look then picked up the white reciver and pressed it to her ear then she dialed the number. Her heart began to beat against her chest. The rings sounding loud in her ear.  
  
"Hello?" said Gordo. her eyes widen this was the moment of truth. "Hello, is anyone there?"  
  
"Gor-Gordo" she repiled. "It's me Miranda" For a mintue there was a slience on the other line. She closed her eyes and smiled. it was so good to hear his voice agian she thought. I just wish I could see him agian. Suddenly Gordo calling her name broke her train of thought.  
  
"Randa, how are you?, Are you okay? I thought I wasn't going hear from you agian" He had so many questions to ask her. Miranda laughed softly. "Randa please tell me that you are coming back" Her smile faded suddenly and it was replaced with a sad one.  
  
"Gordo, I'm not coming back" she repiled softly shaking her head. Tears began to form in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She knew he was going to ask her that she didn't want to make him sad but she had to tell him. he doesn't even know that this is hurting her.  
  
"But why?" he asked.  
  
"I just don't want to" siad Miranda sniffing. "Please don't make me talk about it, I can't go back"  
  
"Please bonita" he said softly calling her that made her weak in the knees. He was the only one that calls her that and Lizzie doesn't even know it. "I know you are scared right now but things have been going wrong here, Lizzie is not herself anymore she got into the popular group and now she's acting like she's the top shit, she doesn't even care that you are not here anymore" her eyes went down to the white sheets that was covering her. Lizzie her best friend and partner in crime doesn't care for her anymore. "As much as I care about her I can't stand seeing her acting like Kate Saunders"  
  
"It's my fault she got like that"  
  
"No, don't blame yourself" he said. "I know why you ran away, Danny was a no good bastard he shouldn't have treated you that way"  
  
"But he did Gordo!" she cried, then she lowered her voice. "I"m so scared that he's going to kill me and..." She paused he doesn't know about Natalie. She started to cry, her daughter was in danger and there wasn't anything she can do. She suddenly looked around and found herself alone and then she heard a click and dial tone."Hello, Gordo?" she placed the phone back and fell back on the pillows crying into them.  
  
A/N. Stay turned for the next chapter. trust me this is going to get better. 


	3. Chapter 2

Lost Innocents  
  
A/N: hey this is my next chapter I finished it right after I update my other one. I redid my chapter a little bit; I add something's to it.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
"Hello?" said Gordo yelling into the phone." Miranda!" He looked at it and sighed the phone had lost it's battery. He put it back into his pocket and looked down at his notebook. "Damn it, why is it now that my phone had to go dead?" He felt relieved that he had talk to her; his heart was beating like a drum. People were beginning to almost forget about her "disappearance". Rumors flew in the school and neighborhoods wondering how this eighteen year old would sudden be gone in one day without a trace. Some people say she ran away and some said she eloped with her boyfriend of two years because he was also gone. The only people that knew what really happen are her friends.  
  
Gordo and his girlfriend, Lizzie McGuire gave up finding her, Lizzie had moved on but Gordo haven't. In his heart he knows that she's alive and after that phone call he knew he was right. He tried to remind Lizzie that their best friend was still gone, but she would change the subject or she would leave like he told Miranda acted like she didn't care.  
  
After they graduated middle school Lizzie became more noticed and Gordo was still the top student and matured more while Lizzie was still stuck in the world of Dawson's Creek and Soap Operas. He had a feeling that he was drifting away from Lizzie again and thinking more about Miranda than anything. Was it because of what they shared the last time they saw each other or it is that she's gone and he's missing her more and more because he was the one that was there when she was sick and she cried on his shoulder with boyfriend troubles?  
  
"Hey, Gordo" Larry said sliding in a seat in front of him. He waved a hand in front of him to get him to snap out of his trace.  
  
"Huh, oh hey Larry" he replied finally looking at him.  
  
"Dude you still worried about the Science test, don't worry I'll help you with that" Gordo glanced again at his notebook.  
  
"Yea" he lied. "That's exactly what I was worried about"  
  
"Hey Gordo, hey Larry" said Lizzie. Larry's girlfriend Jessica Banks was right behind her.  
  
"Hey girls" said Gordo then he gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek and she sat down. Larry was already making out with Jessica. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much just talking about prom" replied Lizzie smiling; her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. He wondered what's wrong with her. "We have no idea what to wear"  
  
"Prom is in a month," he said." I can't believe it" He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. Hoping for a minute he could forget about his troubles "No matter what you wear you will still look beautiful in it" Lizzie half smiled feeling sadder than ever. He tipped her chin so he could into her eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"It's Nothing, it's just that it's the second event that Miranda's not going to" His heart dropped suddenly, Maybe she does care. Lizzie's eyes shifted downward, her eyes began to water again. "It's been so long, Her parents don't know where she is and Danny Kelseer disappeared with her" He placed his arms around her and held her tight. "I hope she's okay. I can't hope but wonder if she is coming back"  
  
"You think she's still out there?" asked Jessica. "I mean it's like you said it's been almost a year, don't you think she's making her own life with that guy or...she's.... maybe dead" Lizzie shook her head not letting the words get to her, she pressed herself closer to Gordo.  
  
"Jess, don't tell her that" said Larry taking his arms from her shoulders. "Don't listen to her, I'm sure she's okay where ever she is"  
  
"Yeah, don't listen to her" replied Gordo glaring at her. Jessica's green eyes went down sadly "Because she is alive and I know it because she called me" Lizzie lifted her head from his shoulder quick. Everyone else just stared at him.  
  
"She. She called you Gordo," she asked. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked her if she was coming back and she said no, she's still frighten. I swear I'm going to break Danny in pieces for what he did I'm going to talk to her parents to see if they have heard anything from her too" All of a sudden the bell rang. The group grabbed their books and book bags. Larry walked Jessica to her class while Lizzie and Gordo went to their lockers to get their stuff. He opened the locker and glanced at the door. It was a picture of Gordo and Miranda sitting on her bed that day when she had a cold. It brought back so many bad and good memories. Gordo knew what he knew all along his love for Miranda was growing stronger.  
  
A/N: hey guys this is the end of my chapter. Lizzie does care but she's trying not to think about it and when she does she gets emotional or maybe she's a little jealous that Gordo is always thinking of Miranda and not her. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye 


	4. Chapter 3

Lost Innocents  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews. I know it wasn't alot but at least it was good ones. I feel loved now :-).  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
The next day Miranda and Natalie were released from the hospital. She couldn't wait till she got home; she was so tired of being in a hospital. Adrienne wheeled her out while Cody got the car.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Adrienne looking back. She was in back seat for some privacy.  
  
"It hurts a little, but I have to keep switching" she replied looking down at the Natalie. "The doctor said this was my decision to make but I never knew nursing was going to hurt"  
  
"Why couldn't you wait till you were in your room alone" said Cody trying so hard not to look her way. Miranda started to giggle.  
  
"You could look at me Cody, I have it covered" Cody took his hand off the side of his face and glared at her. Thru the mirror. "I don't know why you have your hand on your face if I'm back here"  
  
"Just in case" She shook her head and looked out the window looking at the houses past by. Each house was in different sizes and color sudden she past by one that looked like Gordo's. Cody stopped at a red light and house was right in front of her. She looked away memories were coming back to her; she felt a tear ran down but she managed not cry. She didn't want to cry not anymore. Taking off the blanket off Natalie she pulled down her shirt then put the baby on her shoulder and softly hit her back to burp her.  
  
"No, I got to stop thinking about him she thought. Gordo's not a part of my life anymore. I have to forget about him. He never cared for him as more than a friend, he even wrote me a letter saying that he loved Lizzie. But why did he kiss me?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm glad I got you as a friend Gordo" said Miranda as they sat on her porch. Her head was rested on his shoulder. She brush back some strands of raven hair behind her ear. Her wrists were wrapped up with white bandages. "I don't know what I'll do without you" Gordo grabbed hold of her hands trying to comfort her. A day before yesterday Gordo found her lying unconscious in her bedroom with a deep wound in her arms.  
  
"I'm always here for you, I'm your best friend" he replied. "Just don't scare me like you did, don't hurt yourself because of a guy that's no good" Miranda half smiled glancing down at their hands. She then gently pulled away from him and turned her head up toward him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said locking eyes with him. He reached up and caressed her cheek softly wiping her tears that falling from her eyes. Before they knew it they were both leaning into each other. She placed her arms on his shoulders and closed her eyes as they lips touched. His hands fell to her waist pulling her closer to him. Her heart was throbbing as she eagerly returned the kiss not worrying about the consequences that led to it.  
  
Lizzie was walking down the street to Miranda's house to give her a teddy bear. She turned at the corner and suddenly stopped and grasped. Her eyes grew big as saucers staring at them with loathe and pain. She uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists at her sides digging her nails in her palms. How could they do this to me she thought hiding behind a huge tree. I have to find a way to keep them apart. She turned around and then hid behind another tree closer to them so she can hear what they are saying.  
  
"Wow" said Miranda as they pulled away from each other.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that again" he replied smiling wide. Miranda laughed softly, her cheeks turning red. She can't believe she just said that in front of him. But he didn't mind he leaned over and kissed once more.  
  
"We can't do this, Gordo," she said sadly. "We can't be like this, you are going out with Lizzie remember" She paused closing her eyes. "I'm not going to stay here long" Gordo's eyes widen he grabbed her hands again.  
  
"What, Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I'm leaving, I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to forget about him, everything he did to me. But I'm not going to forget how you cared for me"  
  
"You can't leave, please," he almost begged hoping that she would change her mind.  
  
"I have too, please don't make it harder for me to say good-bye" she said whispering, tears began to form in her brown eyes as she looked away.  
  
"What about us?" he asked. "Didn't the kiss mean anything to you?" Lizzie winched when he said that. "How can he say that to her I'm his girlfriend?" she said under her breath.  
  
"Of course it did Gordo, How can you say that?" She placed her head on his shoulder again. "I'm just so scared"  
  
"He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise" he'd never seen her so frighten. She was supposed to be the strong one. "Your the one I want"  
  
"Forever?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Forever" he answered.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"We are here," announced Cody. Miranda quickly snapped out of her daydream and opened the door. Cody helped her out and then grabbed the baby bag. Once they were in house Cody led her to the baby's room.  
  
"You didn't need to do this," She said as they approached the room." I could have Naty in my room" Before she said any more, Cody opened the door. "Oh my god" She looked around the entire room. The walls were painted pink with white clouds; in the middle of the room were the crib and a little playpen. The sleeves were white and it filled with teddy bears.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Adrienne  
  
"I love it" she replied smiling. "Thank you guys" She reached over and gave them both a hug.  
  
"Your welcome" said Adrienne. "I always wanted to do something to this room and I finally got the chance"  
  
"Come on" replied Cody. "Let's go downstairs, it's my turn to fix dinner"  
  
"No, let me do that, you almost set the kitchen on fire last time, I thought we were going to be homeless" Miranda laughed and followed the couple downstairs.  
  
"No, I did not" Cody argued. "I just forgot that I was cooking it and it burned"  
  
"Cody, just help her," said Adrienne pointing at Miranda who was already sitting on the couch.  
  
"No I'm okay, I'm just a little tired, go help Addy in the kitchen" Cody nodded and went into the kitchen. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Coming" she got up; put Natalie in her playpen, then she walked to the door and opened it, she felt her whole body freeze as she stared at the person standing in front of her, the only person that she'll ever loved. "Oh my god" she said softly, before she could react his arms went around her embracing her hard. She started to cry and hugged him back "Oh my god Gordo..."  
  
A/N: This is the end of my chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey again, I decided to rewrite my chapter, because it was a bad chapter even though I got good reviews which I thank you. So I hope you like my chapter

Chapter 4

The rain fell on the concrete and walls. The lights from the houses, cars, and streets were the only things you could see. Gordo got off the taxi then pulled out money and paid the man.

"Thank you" he said as he pulled his coat over him. He looked up at the house, it looked so strange to him, but somehow familiar to him. He took out a piece of paper to see if this was the one, then he took a breath and walk toward the house.

He went to the door but hesitated to knock. He took a glance at the window to see if anyone was there, surely there was. A smile formed on his lips when he saw his love of his life but she was holding a baby. She tucked back hair and smiled down at the baby.

Suddenly the window creaked open scared that someone might hear him but decided to listen in.

"Hey Natalie" he heard her say waving a small toy at her tiny face. "Mommy is going to take care of you, I don't care what people are going to think of you, you're always going to be mine" She gently kissed her forehead, tears running down her cheeks. "I love you so much I can't believe this beautiful thing was inside of me"

Gordo gasped, his eyes widen, and then fell on his back with a thud; He closed his eyes thinking Miranda had heard him. But thankfully she didn't. He grabbed hold of the chair and stood on his feet. "I can't believe this he thought rubbing the side of his head. "Why did she hide this from me? Is this why she ran away from everything?

He walked to the door and knocked "Coming" he head Miranda say then suddenly the door opened. "Yes...." she said trailing off staring at Gordo. "Omg" Without saying anything Gordo gathered her in his arms and hugged her. She closed her eyes and hugged back sobbing hard.

"Gordo I missed you so much" she sobbed. "I can't believe you're here" Gordo took his hand and dried her tears with his fingers while caressing her cheek.

"Randa I missed you too so much, I thought my world would fall apart if I didn't find you" He put both hands on her flushed cheeks and slowly lower his lips to hers When their lips met it was like fireworks going off their heads all over again. They pulled apart and stared at each other with longing. Miranda buried her head in his shoulder as he held her.

Sudden they heard Natalie crying, Miranda pulled from the embrace and went to the playpen. He walked behind her slowly. She picked her up and placed her in her arms. Gordo glanced from behind her and peered down at the baby. She turned around and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed the baby on the top of her head. Miranda looked at him with strange stare.

"Your baby is beautiful," he said. "Just like you"

"How did you know she was mine?" she asked. Gordo laughed softly.

"Let's just say the truth hurts" he started to rub his head. "And I was standing by the window when you were talking to her"

"Gordo, I'm so sorry for running away, I had to do this I couldn't stand staying there and everyone talking how I'm a mom too young, I didn't want Danny to hurt me I didn't want him to know that I got pregnant, he would make me do the worse if he found out"

"Why didn't you tell me, Miranda?" he asked taking her other hand "You know I'll do anything to protect you and if you would have told me about her, protecting her too"

"I was so scared" she replied her voice breaking. "I didn't want you to hate me, I was so stupid to see that you were right in front of me that you cared for me and loved me, I didn't want to face you" He put his arms around her shoulders and brought her close to him.

"I'll never hate you, Bonita," he said softly. "I'm glad your safe, I was so worried about you I thought something bad happened to you"

"I'm sorry I worried you so much" she replied, then turned her back to him. Gordo slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gordo is it true what you told me on the phone that Lizzie changed?" He sighed, his breath on her neck making her shiver.

"Yea" he replied, She rested the back of her head on his shoulder. "It's like she's a different person"

"Its my fault, I made her like this"

"No, its not, even if you were back home, she still wasn't going to be the same Lizzie she was in middle school" She lowered her eyes to Natalie, she lost her best friend and now she's going to lose her other best friend who she has deep feelings for. This wasn't fair her "life" in Hill Ridge was starting to fall apart and she wasn't there to witness it, which was a good thing but she wasn't there to make things right. "I hate to see her like this"

"Are you and Lizzie?" She said closing her eyes hoping he would say no to her,

"Going out" he replied finishing her sentence then "Yes"

"Oh" she whispered feeling her heartbreak she didn't want to lash out at him because of the baby. "I knew you guys were going out, umm I just" Gordo silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Randa, if I could turn back time I would never would have gone with Lizzie, I would have been with you instead"

"Stop" She whispered her voice cracking. "You're making me do it again"

"Do what?" he questioned.

"Fall in love with you" she replied. She knew she shouldn't say she was always in love with him; he had melted in her heart unlike any guy. Gordo smiled softly, and then softly kissed her. She kept her eyes close hoping this was a dream or something.

"You okay?" he asked, "You look pail" Miranda opened her eyes and looked up at his face.

"Yea, I'm just a little tried"

"You should rest then" he replied rubbing her arms. "Umm I'll sleep on the sofa, I can't go out with this rain"

"No, don't sleep there, we got a spare room upstairs" She went upstairs and Gordo followed her. She walked to a room that was in front of Natalie's room. "We use it when people come over but that's only when my aunt comes from Texas once a year"

"Thanks" he replied kissing her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning" Miranda smiled and nodded.

She went to her bedroom and put Natalie on her bed, then changed her diaper. She sat on the side of the bed and gently sang her to sleep. Feeling sleepy herself she put Natalie in her crib then pulled her tiny pink blanket over her. "Love you sweetie," she whispered.

Gordo tossed and turned unable to sleep. He opened his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. He then turned on his side and looked at his clock.

"Two in the morning, this is the third time I wake up" he said to himself. He got up and wondered into the hallway ending up to Miranda's bedroom. He opened the door and tiptoed in. He walked over to the bed and just glanced at Miranda sleeping. He pushed back hair from her face then pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. He carefully touched her cheek, Miranda whimpered then turned her head away.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered turning on her side. "No get off," she yelled. Gordo quickly got on the bed with her and gathered her in his arms.

"Miranda wake up, its just a dream" he said rubbing her back. "Please wake up" Suddenly she gasped and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Gordo looking down at her.

"You okay?" he asked. She shook her head and placed her head on his shoulder. He didn't ask her more he just wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

They were still without saying anything. When Gordo opened his mouth to say something he felt Miranda grow limp in his arms. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He scooted down and throws the comforter over them.

"Good night Bonita"


End file.
